


Roses

by ShinigamiSlingby



Series: Mixed One Shots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm not saying anything, M/M, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSlingby/pseuds/ShinigamiSlingby
Summary: Please don't kill me!!!!! It was such a good ending for this!
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Mixed One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Roses

"You always loved the roses, didn't you Arthur?" Antonio beamed, sitting next to his boyfriend. "They were your favourites, next to the lilies we used to grow in the garden." He looked wistfuly into the mass of rose bushes in the park- mentally admitting that they had to be one of his favourite flowers also. A memory took him by force, almost knocking him backwards.

*

He and Arthur sat, side by side, in a small garden swing. A comfortable silence had fell between the two- Arthur curled up with a book and Antonio continued painting. Antonio looked over at his boyfriend, secretly painting his slightly frowning face on the small canvas. It was surrounded by light pink roses.

"Admiration and joy, I believe." Arthur spoke, not looking up from his book. He was desperately trying to deny that he was just staring at the painting. "The roses in the painting"

"How come you know so many different things? Your brain never ceases to amaze me." Antonio grinned, looking into his boyfriend's eyes with all of the love in the world. If anyone was perfect, in Antonio's mind, it was the slightly bemused but no less handsome brit before him now.

"I read?" he shrugged off, not knowing how to take compliments- even after a year. 

"My dear, it is far more than that and you know it. Why do you brush these things off?" Antonio laughed, his face showing a hint of honesty in these words. 

"I'm just not very good at compliments. What's so special about me?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at the floor beneath their seat. 

"What isn't special about you, cariño?" Antonio paused, caressing the other's cheek. "You know what to say when it needs to be said, you are far more intelligent than anyone I know."

"You know Beilschmidt and Bonnefoy, I hardly call that competition dear." Arthur added inbetween, causing Antonio to break eye contact and laugh. 

"That is true but it is a compliment nonetheless. Anyway, where was I? You are so kindhearted and witty. I would rather die a million death than spend my life with another." Antonio stopped, reaching to the gift that he had left down the side of the swing. He retrieved a bunch of red and white roses. 

"What are these for?" Arthur appeared shocked, smiling through the wide eyes however.

"What I am trying to say is, will you be mine? My love, mi corazón, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Before the other could speak, he retrieved a small box from his jacket pocket. He opened it and smiled up at Arthur, his cheeks flushing a vibrant shade of red. Upon the purple velvet on the inside lay a rose gold band with one white rose snaking across it.

"White and red roses mean unity and passion." Arthur began, an unusually wide smile spreading across his face. "Of course I will! For as long as I live, I will spend that time with you. Now get up, those jeans aren't going to clean themselves and you have just knealt in mud. 

Antonio chuckled, standing up and meeting his boyfriend with a long embrace. Tears of joy filled the man's eyes as he slipped the ring onto the other's finger. "Thank you Arthur, you have made me the happiest man on earth today."

"And all of the others, I hope" Arthur smiled somberly and lent in for a kiss. As their lips touched, the tears in Arthur's eyes finally fell down his cheeks. They parted breifly, letting eachother gain breath. "I love you Antonio Carriedo"

"And I love you too, Arthur Kirkland."

*

"The roses I brought you on that day meant our unity, you know." Antonio smiled, this time weakly. "You taught me that." He sighed, turning to face his boyfriend one last time. "Till next week, eh Arthur?" 

And with that, he placed a burning kiss and a single red rose in the bunch of Calla lilies upon Arthur's grave. "I love you, mi corazón."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me!!!!! It was such a good ending for this!


End file.
